Shifter Prime: A Transformers Prime Story
by Hero-100
Summary: Shifters were a rare type of Cybertonian and now Shifter Prime is the last of her kind. When the Decepticons happen to discover her ship, what will happen? Let's find out.


Disclaimer:

I don't own Transformers Prime.

Chapter One:

A long, long time ago, at the very beginning of the Dark Ages and before the Golden Age was even thought of, a special type of Cybertonian was born. Created by those who wished for power and treated as slaves by the population. These special Cybertronians were dubbed: The Shifters. They were able copy any Cybertronian down to the very spark and the tiniest of coding, whether alive or dead didn't matter. The Shifters were very popular but also very rare and even more powerful then their quantity. A forgotten piece of Cybertronian History involves this race.

It is said that two rouge Shifters named Sharpfang and Shadowstar had gone missing. Every Shifter was cataloged and traced with a tracker. Upon finding two energon covered tracking chips, many knew things were to go badly. Ten years went by and many forgot that the rouge Shifters went missing and Shifters had gone out of style for many had began liking the more... physical approach when fighting. What history didn't reveal, whether forgotten or not didn't matter, was that Sharpfang and Shadowstar had a sparkling, a little femme. They took many deceased Shifters bodies and took three special components from each. There were only fifty to begin with anyway. Those three components were: The Shifter Chip, the chip that held all Shifter programing and codes. The Memory Core, the Memory Core is unique to Shifters. The Memory Core is actually several combined into one. One is for personal files, another is for and and all Cybertronians that they copy and finally the last one is for security of the Memory Core and Shifter Chip. Any and all Firewalls, Virus', Security Scans, Alarm Systems and any other Protection features that were with any of the Cybertronians they copied would go here and combined with the original Security Programing.

Sharpfang was in charge of building the protoform. The mech created and blank protoform which was never done before. He created the protoform to never have a real frame type but to be compatible with all frame types. The protoform would never have a real identity as in it would be whoever it copied and whoever it copied after that. Although, the main shape of it was in the Femme area. Shadowstar was a different story. The femme was in charge of the processor components. She uploaded every data file from every chip in all of the Shifters into a special computer, including Sharpfangs and her own. She sorted every file out and began creating a new data file, one that would give the protoform its own but basic personality. She also deleted all slavery files and any of the sort so that the protoform would have its freedom.

They then soaked the lifeless protoform in a special liquid invented just for this. It was a deadly mixture of liquid Dark energon, liquid Pure energon, cyber acid and a liquified version of the allspark, which there was only one can of on the entire planet since the allspark was extinct. As the protoform soaked, the Shifters added a few 100,000,000 volts of electricity each 3 minutes until two hours were up. They then added a blank processor that held what every Cybertronian needed to survive and live and uploaded all data files into it. They put the newly created data file into a separate chip that would act as a main personality Sensor to keep all the other files from the other Shifters from overloading the processor. They then added another 100,000,000 volts and a pinch of liquid allspark until they had a small but steady and strong spark. Only that's where the hard part came. They knew that to create the Shifter they would need to give their own spark energy to jump start the process. So, they began coping every cybertronian they could see and every time they did they added it to the newly alive protoform while keeping it in stasis lock. It was at this time Optimus Prime and Megatron had just begun to plan on leaving Cybertron.

But at the end, they copied every Cybertronian they could see and began phase 2 of their plan. They created a ship that would bring the protoform to a planet with a high concentration of energon, which just so happens to be Earth. At the same time they created a Special Processor chip that would allow the protoform to copy any local species on any planet. Only they were solid instead holographic and a whole transformation. The protoforms body would be replaced with a very realistic copy of the highest intelligent species on the planet. After this they once more copied any new cybertronian. When they finished they launched from Cybertron and hooked a timer to the protoform so that it would wake up when the ship was opened by a Decepticon and would start up the protocol programming that would take the protoform to the nearest Autobot base or an area with the most Autobot signals. Once they knew everything would go smoothly, they activated the warp drive and gave their psarks to the protoform. Saying their last words for anyone to here.

"You will be our savoir, our light in the dark. You will be the greatest weapon and the greatest hero. Primus here our pleas for our little Femme will save us all. Goodbye, our little Shifter and forever be known as Shifter Prime, the last of Shifter kind." Before everything went black.


End file.
